Mass Effect: Alpha et Omega
by EddyPM
Summary: Omega: where all the things in the galaxy came to die... or be forgotten. In a desperate attempt to the latter, a down-on-his-luck Turian Cabalite almost manages the former. Stuck in a turf war he didn t ask for, he must survive his new enemies... and his old alies.


**Ah, Mass Effect. My favourite series of games ever. None other have come close to having that awesome gameplay, tight controls, deep class and power system, expansive world, lovable characters and overral awe inspiring story (last 10 minutes of ME3 nonwithstanding)**

**Since I`ve seen many stories of OC`s in this site, I figured I`d throw my five cents in and join the fray. But, unlike my previous (failed) attempts, I have help this time.**

**Thanks to DreamHugger for beta reading this. Her stories, although way out of my fandom, are very good and creative. Also, she has the uncanny power of having a sarcastic response to everything I`ve been saying for almost a year and a half now. Just want to say, Carla, you`re amazing.**

**Enough with my ramblings; on with the story!**

* * *

Mass Effect: Alpha et Omega

Prologue:

A ship passes by. Sylass watched, in awe. It had been a long time since his dad had brought him to the space port. There were a lot of new ships around. He had never seen them ever in his life!

" Are you enjoying, son?" his father asked, still holding his hand. Sylass turned to his father, smiling. He nodded his head vigourously. This was too much fun! His father chuckled. "Someday, you`ll ride into one of those ships and go see the universe for yourself."

His father crouched to his height. He put a hand on his growing crest/

"Daddy..." Sylass asked, shuffling his feet. " What`s space like?"

His dad chuckled. Sylass had asked him that question possibly a hundred times, but he always loved to hear the answer.

" It`s unbelievable, Sylass. The whole galaxy in front of you, so many races, people... And it`s endless! There are..."

00000

They arrived at home. Sylass rushed to his mother`s room. He ran through the door.

His moteher was in bed. She was looking through the window, to the jungle outside of Cipritine. When he entered the room, she opened her mouth in pleasent surprise.

" Mommy!"

" Hey, my little sunshine! Come here, give mommy a hug!"

He ran to his mother. She reached for him and he jumped on the bed. She hugged him tightly and nuzzled his cheek.

His father entered the room. He smiled at the scene before him.

" Hey, Love." he said. His mother stopped nuzzling his cheek and touched her forehead to his father`s.

" So, how was the space port? Did you see the ships?"

" Uh-hu! There were so many! They were shiny, and big, and...

" Oh, how I wish I could have gone with you..."

Sylass froze. His eyes widened and he climbed down from the bed.

" It`s my fault, isn`t it?" he asked, backing away. His mother fixed him with a chilling stare. " I`m guilty... But I`m not!"

His father turned to him. His face was a mask of complete dissapointement. Sylass turned around and ran through the door. The hallway stretched infinetly.

" I`m not guilty! I didn`t do it! I didn`t kill them!.."

The hallway darkened

00000

Sylass shot up from the bed. He was sweating, and his breathing was irregular. He turned his head to the sides, taking in where he was. He was without his armor, stashed in one corner of the room. His guns were on the rack on the wall. Th esheets were covering him.

He rubbed his head, tired. In this Spirits forsaken station, sleep was tiresome.

His hand brushed something/ He looked down and saw an Asari he had met in Afterlife the night before, still sleeping in the bed. He got up after taking two more breaths to silence himself. He reached for a pair of trousers and quickly fastened them on himself. He stopped by a window, from which emanated an ominous orange light.

Omega. The City of Sin. The Heart of Evil. The...

Land of Opportunity.

Sylass grabbed a glass from the counter. After checking an almost empty bottle to make sure it was Brandy, he poured what was left of it and held it in his hand.

The Asari ha dawoken, and she was still naked as she stepped into his view. She flashed him a smile.

" Hey there..." she said, in a way that eerily reminded him of his mother. " Do you want to go for round two, or..."

" No. Thanks." he said, taking a swig. " I need to get ready for work. You need to head back to Afterlife. Your boss would be pretty mad at you if you missed your shift at work."

The Asari shrugged. Then, she went to pick her clothes which were strewn on the floor. Sylass still did not want to turn on the lights. He enjoyed the weak lighting of Omega... Probably the only thing he enjoyed on the station at all.

He had run here after almost two months of being chased. In the two years he had been there, he had probably seen the scum of the scum of the galaxy. He probably qualified amongst them now, since he...

" _No... I... didn`t kill them. No...nonono..."_

"You`re the boss." she said, rapidly putting on her skimpy clothes and making a beeline for the door. " See ya around."

She exited through the small hallway, and Sylass heard the door opening and closing. He didn`t bother checking to see if it was locked.

He finished his glass of brandy, taking a moment to examine his own hands. His red plates were had seen better days. He ran a finger through his face, tracing his colony markings. A black cross, with a white shadow. A rare colony marking. Very few people from his colony ventured offworld. Usually, they just stayed home. His parents, however, had moved to Cipritine when he was young. They had felt he should preserve the markings, remind himself of home.

That was enough reminiscing about himself. He was unusually distracted these days. He wondered why.

" All I know is, money doesn`t make itself." he said to himself., going for his armor.

He got lucky with his armor. He had managed to find a Phantom in the black market. Took him a lot of credits, but it was worth it. He couldn`t risk being seen in his old armor. He had modified it and attached a black coat to the back of the suit. It had more uses other than being stylish, of course.

He begun with the greaves. The black and red medium-tier armor slid easily into his body. Then, he put the black undershirt, which he found incredibly itchy, before strapping the chestpiece on. He stopped for a bit before going for the upper arms. Usually, the forearms came first, but he had lost that habit a long time ago.

Once the upper arms were securely clasped, he approached the small chest he kept, hidden in the shadows of his room. He knelt by it and punched in the seven algorithm code. The lid opened...

... and he picked up both of his Venom Gauntlets. He pulsed his biotic nodules once, feeling energy flow through him. He strapped one of the gauntlets in. Flexing his fingers, he checked to see if the poison ampoles were full. They were, as always. He put the other glove.

He rapidly clencehed his fist. Two wicked, curve claws came from the armored fists. Checking if the poison was flowing through the metal, he made the claws retract into the gauntlets.

Adjusting his collar, he picked his Vindicator and his Carnifex and headed to the door. Once he strapped both of his weapons on, the armor gave a hiss. Pressurized armor was amust in his line of work: you never knew whe you were going to be thrown out of an airlock.

He opened the door. The smell of blood and metal hit his nostrils. Ah, Omega...

" How I hate thee..."


End file.
